Super Mario Legends
'Super Mario Legends '''is a 2013 platformer game in the ''Mario ''series. It was announced at E3 2011, along with a sequel to the game, currently under the name of "''Project 13118915", which people found out meant "Project Mario". This game will be released December 18th, 2013 worldwide,and will be playable on DS, 3DS,and Wii U. Gameplay In the E3 2011 demo, the game played like a normal 3D Mario platformer, except that it looked more realistic. The only 2 playable characters in the demo were Mario and Luigi, normal characters for the games. There were 6 stages, each from 6 confirmed worlds; a level that was confirmed to be 1-1, an airship level, possibly referring to Super Mario Bros. 3's airship stages, an underwater level, a mountain level with a simillar style from DK Pass in Mario Kart DS, ''a city level that looked much like Tokyo , and a castle level with a miniboss at the end. E3 2012 came around, and the game was adding new gameplay elements like a health bar and a 5-item storage unit. Mario and Luigi were still playable, but Wario and Toad were added as co-op characters. A 10-player co-op was announced for the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game, while the DS got a new update on Wi-Fi. What Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection would enhance in the game is unknown. In a recent E3 2013 preview, screens of 1-1, 2-2, and 3-Airship were revealed. Wi-Fi would now help play matches with strangers or friends across the world. Bosses were announced, which were Boom Boom, Metal Waluigi, and Bowser . Piranha Plants, Bloopers, Paratroopas, and Cheep Cheeps were revealed in the screens as well. At SCARAB, Nintendo unveiled the release date for Super Mario Legends and confirmed these level names: *Downtown Attack (The Tokyo inspired level) *Koopa Fleet *Mt. Iceberg (The DK Pass level) *Bob-omb Tower *Cheep Cheep Ocean Also, Nintendo unveiled the return of the Gold Flower, F.L.U.D.D., and the Cape from Super Mario World as power-ups. The unnamed gray Bloopers were named "Inkies", and the world number would be 8 worlds. A new Bowser boss was shown, but no further details other than "you'll be fighting a giant statue of Bowser". In a recent Nintendo Direct, Nintendo announced the 8 world names, the name of the statue of the Bowser was unveiled as Giga Stone Bowser, the white Piranaha Plants were named Snow Plants, and some footage showed several levels from World 4: Downtown Mushroom City. The story was unveiled (read below for it) and a multiplayer mode was announced. A round of screenshots revealed that F.L.U.D.D. could only be used by Mario, Rosalina was confirmed to be in the game, there would be DLC for the game, and a new mode called "Escape the Enemy" was revealed. Banzai Bills, along with Flying Dry Bones and Fly Guys were also revealed as returning enemies. When E3 2013 came, Nintendo stated that they had no new SML information, but showed a shadowy picture of what appeared to be Bowser Jr. Shigeru Miyamoto stated this- "The game may include a nostalgic themed world (hint-hint)". GameXplain got in on the screenshots and found that the Blue Shell powerup and Mega Mushroom would be returning. Another Nintendo Direct arrived, revealing the game's final secrets including the mysterious World-P, the Bowser Jr. boss fight, and the Snowanhas. Story Mario, Luigi, and Toad are all relaxing at Mario's House until Wario arrives with a letter stating that Princess Peach was kidnapped (again). They rush towards Peach's Castle, only to find it turned into Bowser's Fortress. As they venture through World 1, E. Gadd shows up with F.L.U.D.D, but is then kidnapped by Bowser Jr. After defeating Bowser Jr, the heroes head into Metal Park. They come across Metal Bro, who has Toadette captive. Once you battle the tower boss, Chief Chilly, you can use the Ice Flower from then on and in World 1. Worlds 1. Grass Gardens Levels 1-1: Springtime Meadows 1-2: Glittering Caverns 1-3: Tower Boss- Monty Mole Tank Boss- Bowser Jr. (First Time) 2. Metal Park Tower Boss- Chief Chilly Boss- Metal Bro. 3. Icicle Valley Tower Boss- Snow Plant Lord Boss- Stone Bowser Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Toad Non-Playable *Bowser *Boom Boom *Peach *Daisy *Toadette Enemies *Goombas *Koopas *Paratroopas *Bloopers *Piranha Plants *Cheep Cheeps *Reznors *Inkies (gray colored Bloopers) *Snowanha *Boos *Thwomps *Monty Moles References to other games/series *''Super Mario Bros. 3- The airship level of World 3 was based on this game's airship levels. *''Sonic the Hedgehog''- Metal Waluigi's boss fight screens seemed simillar to the Metal Sonic battle in Sonic CD. *''Cave Story''- In the mountain level, an alarmed Toad calls the cave "Story of Caves". *''Portal''- In the miniboss, Boom Boom uses a machine that looks like gLaDoS. *''Mario Kart Wii''- The Tokyo-inspired level uses Bomb Cars from this game. *''Super Princess Peach''- If you look closely in the Tokyo level, you can see Parry, Peach's parasol. Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games